prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kenjou Akira/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art AkiraToei.png|Official profile of Akira from Toei's website CureChocolatToei.png|Official profile of Cure Chocolat from Toei's website PatisserieAkiraToei.png|Official profile of Akira in her patisserie outfit from Toei's website AkiraWinterUniformToei.png|Official profile of Akira in her school uniform from Toei's website Akira Summer Clothes.png|Official profile of Akira in her summer outfit from Toei's website Akira Winter Outfit.png|Official profile of Akira in her winter outfit from Toei's website chara_05.jpg|Chocolat's header image from Toei's website chara04.png|Cure Chocolat's Offical Profile Akira Asahi.PNG|Akira's official profile from TV Asahi ChocolatAsahi.PNG|Cure Chocolat's official profile from TV Asahi KKPCALM concept art 1.09-Kenjou Akira.png|Concept art for Kenjou Akira from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.10-Cure Chocolat.png|Concept art for Cure Chocolat from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM-concept art 2.10-Young Akira.png|Concept art for Akira as a child, from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM-concept art 2.14b-Kenjou Akira (Japanese clothes).png|Concept art for Akira's Japanese clothes from episode 16 img_chara_01_05.png|Cure Chocolat's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Chocolat KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Visual of Cure Chocolat from the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! movie poster Akira Movie Profile.png|Akira's profile from the movie's website Chocolat A La Mode.png|Profile of Chocolat in her A La Mode Style ALaModeStyleChocolat.png|Chocolat in A La Mode Style Profile of Cure Chocolat.png|Second visual for Cure Chocolat from Toei Animation KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-03a-Kenjou Akira casual clothes.png|Akira in casual clothes, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-04a-Kenjou Akira coat.png|Akira in coat, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-06a-Kenjou Akira dress.png|Akira in dress, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-08a-Cure Chocolat animal form.png|Cure Chocolat in crayfish form, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-13-Cure Chocolat.png|Cure Chocolat from the movie's Bluray art gallery Profile of Cure Chocolat for Pretty Cure Super Stars.png|Cure Chocolat's profile from Pretty Cure Super Stars! Cure Chocolat Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Chocolat's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Chocolat Pose.png|Cure Chocolat's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Chocolat.png|Infant Cure Chocolat profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureChocolatMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Chocolat from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Profile of Cure Chocolat form Pretty Cure Miracle Universe.png|Cure Chocolat's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Setting Design KKPCALM Kenjou Akira Early Art.jpg|Early character exploration work and expressions Screenshots Kenjou Akira KKAkira1.png|Akira's first appearance in episode 1 KKPCALM06_-_Akira_holding_Ichika.png|Akira holding Ichika in episode 6 Ichika_with_Akira.jpg|Ichika and Akira KKPCALM06 Akira with Miku.png|Akira visiting her sister Miku in the hospital KKPCALM06 Akira choco stolen.png|Akira's chocolate for Miku has been stolen KKPCALM06 Akira smile 3.png|Akira smiling at Ichika KKPCALM06 Kirakiraru react.png|The chocolate's Kirakiraru reacts to Akira's determination KKPCALM Akira transform mazemaze.png|Akira mixing strength and love during her transformation KKPCALM10 Akira Yukari wonder why they're asked to choose fruits.png|Akirai and Yukari wonder why they chose the fruit KKPCALM10 Akira doesn't want to disappoint.png|Akira doesn't want to dissapoint girls KKPCALM10 Akira confused why they're looking at jewelry.png|Akira confused on why looking at jewelery KKPCALM10 Akira with old lady.png|Akira with old lady KKPCALM10 Akira searching for the emerald.png|Akira searching for emerald KKPCALM10 Akira found the emerald.png|Akira found emerald KKPCALM10 Akira tired.png|Akira tired KKPCALM15 - Akira and Miku.png|Akira surprised by Miku KKPCALM25-Akira baffled by prince Nata's challenge.png|Baffled by prince Nata's challenge KKPCALM25-Akira getting ready for the 100m race.png|Getting ready for the 100m race KKPCALM25-Akira smiling at Yukari while dancing.png|Smiling at Yukari while dancing KKPCALM25-Yukari & Akira dancing.png|Dancing with Yukari KKPCALM25-Akira jumps to catch Yukari.png|Akira jumps to catch Yukari KKPCALM25-Yukari&Akira watch as prince Nata falls in the pool.png|Holding Yukari KKPCALM25-Akira looks sad as Yukari runs away.png|Looking sad as Yukari runs away KKPCALM25-Akira worried about Yukari.png|Worried about Yukari KKPCALM25-Akira tells Yukari she can share her feelings with her.png|Akira tells Yukari she can share her feelings with her KKPCALM25-Akira mistaken for a man.png|Akira was mistaken for a man by prince Nata KKPCALM26 - Akira surfing.png|Akira surfing KKPCALM29-Yukari&Akira English lesson.png|Studying English together with Yukari KKPCALM29-Yukari straightens Akira's hair.png|Getting her hair straightened by Yukari KKPCALM29-Yukari&Akira talking to children.png|Children love Akira KKPCALM29-Akira with sky and flowers.png|Pointing out the pretty sky and flowers to Yukari KKPCALM29-Akira silly.png|Laughing at herself KKPCALM29-Akira tries to cheer Yukari up with a boat.png|Trying to cheer up Yukari with a little leaf boat KKPCALM29-Akira skipping stone.png|Skipping a stone on the pond in Yukari's garden KKPCALM29-Akira with stone.png|Surprised that Yukari didn't want to play skipping stones KKPCALM29-Akira smiling at Yukari.png|Smiling at Yukari KKPCALM 30 Prince of Hearts Akira.png|Dressed up for the school festival as Prince of Hearts KKPCALM36-Akira apologizes for not helping at the KiraPati tent.png|Apologizing KKPCALM36-Akira won't lose either.png|Akira won't lose KKPCALM36-Akira ready for the sprint.png|Ready for the sprint KKPCALM36-Akira wins the sprint.png|Winning the sprint KKPCALM36-Akira hurdles.png|Jumping over a hurdle KKPCALM36-Akira winning photo.png|Winning the hurdles race KKPCALM36 Ichika notices Akira falling ill.jpg|Sweating because she overexerted herself KKPCALM36-Akira resting.png|Resting from sports day KKPCALM36-Akira yawn flashback.png|Yawning KKPCALM36-Akira laughing at her silly neighbors.png|Laughing at her silly neighbors KKPCALM37-Akira's smile Halloween style.png|Akira's smile, Halloween style KKPCALM37-Halloween Akira serving cake.png|Dressed up for Halloween KKPCALM37-Akira with her crystal dog.png|Staring out from her balcony together with her crystal dog KKPCALM39-Akira teaching fairies.png|Teaching fairies to make sweets KKPCALM42-Akira picked up Aoi.png|Carrying Aoi KKPCALM42-Akira winking at Aoi.png|Winking at Aoi KKPCALM42-Yukari Akira pajama.png|Akira and Yukari in sleepwear KKPCALM42-Akira Yukari react to Aoi's question.png|Told by Yukari that she didn't answer Aoi's question KKPCALM43-Yukari casually turns down the modeling offer.png|Surprised that Yukari just turned down an offer by a modeling agent KKPCALM43-Yukari&Akira watching Ciel.png|Watching Ciel run by chased by TV people KKPCALM43-Akira happy for Himari.png|Smiling at Himari KKPCALM45-Akira watches Yukari and Ichika.png|Watching Ichika hug Yukari KKPCALM45-Akira applauds for Yukari.png|Applauding for Yukari KKPCALM45-Akira smiling at Yukari.png|Smiling at Yukari Akiranotices.png|Akira notices the cream KKPCALM47-Akira with crystal dog.png|Returned to her senses by her crystal dog KKPCALM47 Akira Strength and Love.png|Akira transforming in episode 47 KKPCALM49-Akira Ichika cooking.png|Making sweets with Ichika KKPCALM49-Akira graduated photo.png|Photo of Akira's highschool graduation KKPCALM49-Akira grown up 1.png|Future Akira as a medical intern KKPCALM49-Akira grown up 2.png|Future Akira closeup Cure Chocolat KKPCALM Chocolat transform jump.png|Cure Chocolat jumping during her transformation KKPCALM06 Chocolat cool.png|Cure Chocolat's first appearance KKPCALM06 Chocolat cape.png|Cure Chocolat showing off her cool cape KKPCALM06 Chocolat rescue Ichika.png|Cure Chocolat rescuing Ichika KKPCALM06 Chocolat protect.png|Cure Chocolat telling Ichika she will protect everyone KKPCALM06 Chocolat jump.png|Cure Chocolat casually jumping up to a flying Bitard KKPCALM06 Chocolat smile.png|Cure Chocolat smiling KKPCALM Team pose-Chocolat Macaron swoop.png|Chocolat and Macaron swooping down for the team pose after transforming KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Chocolat posing with the other Cures KKPCALM25-Chocolat ready to protect Yukari.png|Determined to protect Yukari KKPCALM25-Chocolat tells Elisio to stay away from Yukari.png|Chocolat tells Elisio to stay away from Yukari KKPCALM25-Chocolat breaks free from Elisio's spikes.png|Chocolat breaks free from Elisio's spikes KKPCALM25-Chocolat apologizes for making Yukari worry.png|Chocolat apologizes for making Yukari worry KKPCALM25-Chocolat smiling at Yukari.png|Smiling at Yukari KKPCALM25-Chocolat holds Yukari.png|Holding Yukari as she cries KKPCALM29-Chocolat screaming for Macaron.png|Screaming for the trapped Macaron KKPCALM29-Chocolat threatening Elisio.png|Threatening Elisio with her Candy Rod KKPCALM29-Chocolat caught Macaron.png|After catching Macaron KKPCALM29-Chocolat&Macaron lean.png|Chocolat & Macaron dancing in battle KKPCALM29-Chocolat closeup during battle.png|Close-up in battle KKPCALM39-Chocolat shocked that Grave would do this to Diable.png|Shocked that Grave would turn on his comrade Diable KKPCALM40-Chocolat ready to make sweets.png|Ready to make sweets to save Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-Chocolat determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Riding into battle on her crystal dog KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Macaron Chocolat dressed up.png|Dressed up for Fantastic Animale KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Chocolat shoot.png|On her crystal dog during Fantastic Animale KKPCALM45-Chocolat Macaron smile.png|Smiling at Macaron KKPCALM46-Chocolat joins Whip against Noir.png|Attacking Noir with her Candy Rod KKPCALM46-Chocolat À La Mode closeup.png|À La Mode style closeup KKPCALM48-Chocolat attacks Elisio with her sword.png|Attacking Elisio with her sword KKPCALM48-Chocolat sword attack.png|Ready to attack with her sword KKPCALM48-Chocolat wants to see the smiles of the people she loves.png|Defying Elisio KKPCALM48-Chocolat Macaron closeup 2.png|Closeup of Chocolat and Macaron KKPCALM48-Chocolat Macaron À La Mode.png|Transforming into À La Mode style KKPCALM48-Chocolat Fantastic Animale Special.png|Performing Fantastic Animale Special KKPCALM48-Chocolat in bubble watching Tomi.png|Chocolat sees her grandmother's bubble start to disappear KKPCALM48-Chocolat bubble frustrated.png|Frustrated that everyone will disappear inside Elisio KKPCALM48-Macaron Chocolat Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru.png|Shouting "Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru" while recreating the world KKPCALM48-Macaron Chocolat recreating the Earth with love.png|Recreating the Earth with everyone's love KKPCALM48-Chocolat playing with kirakiraru.png|Playing with kirakiraru while recreating the world Cure-chocolat-cure-macaron.jpg|Doing a combo move with Macaron Previews Cure Chocolat design notes.png|Official design notes on the character design of Cure Chocolat Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode